


Before I Take My Vow

by faithnfate



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, Love Confessions, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithnfate/pseuds/faithnfate
Summary: Persephone goes to Hades the night before her TGOEM ceremony.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 111





	Before I Take My Vow

Hades was lazily brushing Cordon Blu, who was growling and looking up at his dad in disgust. 

Grrrrr

Hades hadn’t noticed. Despite a honest attempt to keep his mind off of tomorrow’s ceremony, grooming the dogs was not a good enough distraction. He thought about how much Persephone loves his dogs, even Cordon Blu, who had ripped the dog brush from Hades’ hand and was now darting back and forth across the room, showcasing his prize to Big Jon, who joined in on the zoomies. 

Hades signed and watched his pups. He let out a little laugh. 

Could there ever be another goddess who can not only tolerate, but love his babies the way she did? 

“We can still be friends, it’s just....It’s time I take my vow.” 

Hades heart ached as he recalled her words. He wished he had more time to show her how much he cared about her. He had taken her to dinner once, and their habits of flirting and goofing off at work had led them into a wonderful friendship. It would be an understatement to say that Hades longed for more. He had never felt such a strong connection with another being and as quickly as it happened, it seemed to slip right through his fingers. He felt like he was being dumped from a relationship he was never in.  
Hades considered if never making it official is what pushed her away. She was only 20. He hoped that he could stay in her life until she was a little older, so that she can experience life and be sure she wanted a relationship with him. She was still in TGOEM, which was a signal to him that she didn’t want anything. Despite this, they shared many intimate moments, and, on a few occasions, they kissed and held hands. Again, he regretted not making his intentions clearer, but it was obvious Persephone was clear in hers. She would take her vows of celibacy and Hades would have to forget his dream of making her his queen. He was thankful that he would still be able to interact with her, even if it was pure torture for all of eternity. 

When she told him she would be taking her vows, Hades had held back tears. He told her he supported whatever future she wanted for herself and quickly excused himself. She broke his heart into a million pieces. He wondered if she knew how much he loved her. These thoughts kept pouring into Hades mind, no matter how hard he tried to forget. His chest felt tight. His eyes hurt from the tears he fought off throughout the day. 

Knock, knock. 

“Gods, who is this!?”

Hades low voice caught the dogs’ attention more than the sound of the steel door knocker, which was still being tapped on the door. 

Knock, knock. 

“HADES? ….ARE YOU HOME?”

He recognized her sweet voice and ran to the door, immediately regretting his casual attire; a black tracksuit with plenty white dog hair. 

“H-hi Persephone, what brings you-“

“Hades, I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

She interrupted him and started to walk through the door. The dogs all gathered around her and she quickly greeted them. She was giggling until Cerberus nudged her shoulder.

“Y-your my good boy,” She told him with a sad smile. “Yes you are...”

Hades enjoyed watching her greet his pack. “He got your invitation for uh… t-tomorrow. I’m very happy you invited us.” Persephone wrote Cerberus his own invitation, her bond with him aside, she thought Hades could use his support. 

Hades admired her hair, messy and falling just below her shoulders. She had cut it in layers and he was mesmerized at how beautiful it was. 

“Yeah Hades?” She caught him staring. 

“Oh, nothing. I’m sorry.” He nervously rubbed the back of his head and noticed the dog hair all over him when he looked down. 

“Ugh I’m sorry Persephone I was brushing our favorite ball of ever-shedding fluff.” 

He smiled at her and watched her giggle. His chest was aching with grief. He cursed himself. It hurt too much to love someone. He hoped he never fell in love again. 

“Hades,” Persephone began, “perhaps we can make some coffee?”

Hades nodded and lead her to the kitchen. He wondered what she wanted to talk about. Maybe she was going to tell him to leave her alone. Maybe she was going to quit her internship. His heart was racing. Surly she didn’t have any good news for him and he was already struggling to contain his emotions. 

Hades was now busy preparing the coffee. “Just cream... right, sugar?” He tried to sound funny, but that line always came out corny. He sighed and realized he probably shouldn’t make that awful joke anymore.  
“Mhm” Persephone hummed and watched him. 

Why is he so beautiful? 

She watched the muscles on his back as he reached high in his cabinets for her favorite mug. Her eyes followed down to his past his back and she felt her cheeks go red. 

You’re a sacred virgin, Persephone. Get a hold of yourself. 

“I can still come for coffee... right?” Persephone deicide to speak to distract herself from admiring Hades chiseled body.

“Yes, Persephone. My home will always be open to you... I promise.”

Hades brought their mugs over and sat across from her at the marble counter. 

“What would you like to discuss miss Persephone? I presume it’s about your big day tomorrow.” He made an attempt to sound excited for her. He was doing his best to be a good friend. Like Eros, he thought, Eros would be hyping her up. 

“Not exactly... uhm, kind of.... well I was wondering…” she tried again, “....if maybe we can spend the night together?” Her face was turning red. 

Hades didn’t even take a moment to think. “Well sure! We can play chess for old time’s sake.” He winked and smiled. “We can watch our favorite movies and even swim in the pool. Whatever you want little goddess!” His expression immediately dropped when he noticed her looking away from him, unable to make eye contact. 

Even then, Hades couldn’t help but admire her hair. He noticed the comb he gave her in her hair. It reignited his pain. I wish I could have bought her love, he thought. The fact that she could care less about all the fancy things he could give her was part of what made her so wonderful. She couldn’t be bought, and she expected nothing but friendship from him. She was like no one hades had ever met. 

Persephone cleared her throat and found the courage to look up at him. “I-I don’t mean chess... hades. I was wondering if uhm, I can sleep in your bed w-with you tonight.”

Hades stomach started doing flips. It felt like his brain tore in half trying to comprehend her request. His lips parted, trying to respond. 

“W-well uhm, I uh....”

She cut him off. “I just, always wondered what it would be like if you held me. And I don’t want to wonder anymore. I just want it to be a memory so I can enjoy it.” 

Hades looked away, attempting to will away the sting in his eyes. “Persephone,” he started with his low, musical voice. “I would do anything for you” 

Persephone knew this to be true. Hades was nothing like she had been taught. They told her to fear him, that he was a horrible, selfish monster. She was taught he was a hideous beast who ate souls and killed anything in his wake. He was, obviously, none of that. 

“Hades, yano, my mother and Hestia… Well, they taught me that you’re a monster. And I know that you are not and they know that too” she signed and shook her head. “Why would they do that?”

Hades shrugged his shoulders. “They taught you what the mortals believe. Perhaps the mortals’ perspective is more important than our truth.”

They drank their coffee in silence, both nervous. Hades was playing out different scenarios in his head, where he threw himself at her and confessed his love. All of those scenarios were lame and horrible. I can’t do that to her... He talked himself out of it. She knows I love her. I don’t have to tell her. .... does she know? He made eye contact with her and they shared a smile. 

“Are you ready, sweetness?”

“Yes, Hades.”

Hades boldly took her hand and led her towards his bedroom. The promise of holding her was taking his pain away. He decided to let himself enjoy this. They were creating a memory, like Persephone wanted. 

“Did you bring pajamas?”

“No I didn’t think I would get this far....can I borrow something?”

They got to the big bedroom. Persephone looked at his bed and she imagined Hades sleeping there alone, she frowned and thought about how much he deserved a partner. She was happy she was taking her vows tomorrow. He could finally move on. 

She quickly started shedding clothes and Hades handed over a T shirt without taking advantage of the opportunity to look at her. Little did he know, she wanted him to look. She thought Hades saw her as nothing but a child who impulsively confessed she “had such a strong connection with him” Dumb. You stupid village girl. Why can’t you just tell how you feel? Persephone feared he would reject her. She feared that everyone was right, that he could care less about her. Minthe had been out of the picture for almost a year, and still Hades would not ask her to be his. 

Hades had disappeared into the closet and came back in plaid PJ pants and a white t shirt, he saw her and froze up, admiring her cute little legs. She was so short. It was absolutely adorable. 

“Are you looking at my KNEES?!?” She laughed. 

“Oh, I’m admiring your stature is all.” He smiled mischievously. 

“Oh yeah my lean long legs are so killer. 60% PERCENT!” She blurted out and playfully shoved his chest. Hades lifted his arms to try to convince her of his innocence. Persephone giggled and hugged his wait.

“Persephone...” Hades tone turned serious. “You’re so beautiful.” She blushed and watched him get into bed, he laid on his back and curiously watched her. Persephone snuggled into his left side and put her head on shoulder. Hades put his arm around her and smiled. “Comfortable, sweetness?”

“Very.” She smiled and took in his scent. Like a fire in winter. She mmmed quietly and appreciated his warmth. 

“Would you like me to turn out the light?”

“Not yet...” She looked up at him. “It’s early.”

“It is.” He began to gently rub her back and it sent a shiver down her spine. Hades saw what it did to her and questioned, “Should I not do that?” “No, please Hades.... go on.”

He nodded and continued to gently rub her back every so often. They sat in a sad but comfortable silence. 

Hades allowed himself to fantasize what it would be like if they were together. Often he thought about making her his queen. Those thoughts cut too deep for him. He felt the pain in his chest return, so he turned his thoughts to the present and tried to accept reality. 

Persephone was taking it all in. She had never felt so at peace in her entire life. She wondered why. Was it because she was here with him? Or was it because she was accepting her fate as a sacred Virgin. Was this the closure she needed?

“Hades... would you... if you ever married... Would you hold her like this every night?”

Hades heart hurt so bad. Surly she was trying to kill him. 

“No, I’ll never marry, Persephone.”

“Hades, No!” Persephone protested. Her voice sounded panicked. Her eyes swelled with tears, thinking about him being alone forever. Hades was too kind, too loving to be alone forever. He deserved someone to share his life with. “I’m sure you’ll meet someone!”

“I have met someone.” He said coldly and held her tighter. “And I.... don’t want anyone else.” He rested his head in her hair and shielded his face from her. He didn’t want her to see him so upset. 

She understood his meaning and began to silently weep on his shoulder. She decided she had done a terrible thing to him. She gave him hope of something they couldn’t have. But gods, she wanted it too. 

Hades was looking forward now, his eyes half closed. His mind was wondering, lost in a depression he had never felt in his entire life. He felt numb. His thoughts seemed like static, too loud to hear anything. The twist in his gut was all he could feel, until he felt a tear race down his arm. 

“Persephone,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I shouldn’t ruin this for you.” He scolded himself for his selfishness. “Forget I said that, please, forget.”

“Hades. P-promise me you’ll try to find someone.”

Hades shut his eyes. Why is she doing this to me? He was starting to become more and more anxious. He began to feel angry. Not at her, at himself. You dumb. Fucking. Coward. You dumb. fucking. coward. 

“Hades!” She raised her voice past a whisper to lure his attention 

He opened his eyes and they observed each other’s tears. 

“Hades I know you can find someone. Y-your so good to me I... I don’t want you to be alone!”

Hades tried to accept what she was saying. It’s what she wanted for him. It was her final say on their relationship. He knew it meant “move on.” How could he ever move on? In all his years, he had never loved anyone. 2000 years and he had never loved anyone. He loved her. He always would. He had decided her vow would be met with a vow of his own. To never betray his queen. He would always love her. 

“Hades! Answer me....”

He was becoming overwhelmed with anxiety. The room was going dark, the tears that stung his eyes could hardly be contained. 

Persephone pressed on, trying to persuade herself that they would be okay without each other. 

“Hades I-I know you will find a queen someday...”

That word, “Queen.” It caused him to snap, pulling him out of his depressed trance. He took her cheeks in his large but gentle hands and brought their eyes to be level. 

“Y-you are my queen.” He spoke quietly, so that his voice wouldn’t crack amongst his tears. “You will always be my queen. I-I ....will never love someone like I love you.” He shut his eyes not wanting to see her response. He was embarrassed by his weakness. Their foreheads touched as he gently took his hands away from her cheeks, she felt his tears slide down her face. Hades couldn’t believe his confession. He promised himself he wouldn’t, but she pressed him too hard. He began to pull away from her. 

“I love you too Hades.” She said calmly and with confidence. She had never been so sure of anything in her life. She was holding onto him tight, like someone was trying to take him away. 

She loves me....He opened his eyes to meet her gaze, she was smiling a little. He smiled back and adjusted his arms around her, trying to hold her closer. 

Hades quickly composed himself and worked to calm his heart rate, he focused on holding her close and remember the scent of her floral hair. No matter what, she loved him back. Perhaps that could be enough. Two being could love each other, no matter their circumstances, right? 

After a few moments, Persephone lifted her head and cautiously kissed the corner of Hades mouth. 

“Again,” he begged quietly. 

She kissed his lips gently, to which he responded quickly, being sure to kiss her back this time. 

Blue forget-me-nots sprang from her hair and immediately littered his bed. Some fell in hades hair and he pulled her closer and kissed her again.  
“Beautiful Goddess, I love you with all that I am… Please, be mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic and I've never done any creative writing. I’m a nurse and needless to say I need a distraction from everything happening right now. All of your works, Rachel’s included, is helping me get through this hard time! Thank you everyone for sharing your talents. 
> 
> Comment if you like this or have any suggestions, thanks :)


End file.
